Overleg gebruiker:Redge
Zet hier dingen die je met me wilt overleggen. Vermeld aub naam en tijd door onder je post ~~~~ te zetten. Redge 13 apr 2004 12:32 (CEST) ---- Recent Changes MediaWiki:Recentchangestext behoeft nog wat de-Wikipedia-ficatie. En kan Wikipedia:De kroeg misschien hernoemd worden naar Memory Alpha:Tien voorwaards, of wat de vertaling ook mag zijn? Aliter 19 mei 2004 13:47 (CEST) Ik heb MediaWiki:Recentchangestext maar overgenomen van de Engelse versie en ik heb het maar op Memory Alpha:Ten Forward gehouden. Bedankt voor je inzet! Redge 31 mei 2004 17:36 (CEST) Nu alleen nog "Deze pagina toont de laatste aanpassingen aan artikelen van Wikipedia NL." aanpassen. Aliter 3 jun 2004 04:29 (CEST) Bedeankt voor de tip! Ik ga even een pagina intrichten voor overleg, want dat hoeft eigenlijk niet speciaal op mijn talk page. Voor dingen die anders moeten in Memory Alpha, ga naar Ten Forward Lijst van Federatie schepen Waaron heb je die hele Engelse lijst van Federatie sterrenschepen over mijn werk heen geplakt ? Die engelse lijst klopt helemaal niet. Daarom had ik al die moeite gedaan om een nieuwe lijst te tikken. Op de overleg-pagina die bij mijn versie hoorde, stond namelijk fouten die ik uit de (Engelse) lijst had gevist. --Janus 28 jun 2004 13:18 (CEST) Waarom verbeter je ze dan niet meteen in de Engelse versie? -- Redge 28 jun 2004 13:54 (CEST) Omdat ik de fouten niet zo uit mijn hoofd weet. Ze stonden op de overleg-pagina van de Nederlandse versie, maar die is nu veranderd. --Janus 28 jun 2004 14:07 (CEST) Veranderingen worden in Mediawiki altijd degelijk gelogd. Ik heb de Overleg pagina hersteld. -- Redge 28 jun 2004 17:19 (CEST) Dank je wel --Janus 28 jun 2004 19:41 (CEST) German user page If I can return you favour in any way and translate your German user page, just let me know -- Kobi 21 aug 2004 10:46 (CEST) :Thanks, I'd imagine it now making much sense. Just write something explaining I hardly spend time there, and can be reached on my English user page. -- Redge | ''Overleg'' 21 aug 2004 13:41 (CEST) Bureaucrat Hi Redge, your should be back now. I'm not sure what happened to cause it to disappear. Sorry about that. Angela (talk) 11 jun 2005 13:56 (UTC) Administrator Hey Redge, ik wilde even je mening vragen over het benoemen van Kobi tot administrator. Aangezien de recente wijzigingen pagina aardig vol is gelopen (hoera!) zou je dat kunnen missen. Ik hoor het nog wel van je. --Patricia 16 jul 2005 19:52 (UTC) Administrator Eelco? Hallo Redge, ik zag dat Eelco een aanvraag heeft gedaan om tot administrator benoemd te worden. Ik zou graag jou mening hierover willen weten. Ik had eerlijk gezegd al eerder een reactie hierop verwacht, omdat jij zelf zijn aanvraag op de juiste pagina hebt gezet. Misschien vergeten? Hoe dan ook laat hem a.u.b. even wat weten. Tnx! --Patricia 12 aug 2005 14:24 (UTC) Gebruiker:AJHalliwell Wow, thanks alot! er, dank u wel. - AJHalliwell 14 aug 2005 17:07 (UTC) :You're welcome. -- Redge | ''Overleg'' 15 aug 2005 13:10 (UTC) Inactive MA editions Hi. I just wanted to let you know that there's a discussion about what to do with inactive MA editions going on on MA/en. Please join that discussion: en:Forum:Other MA versions. Thanks, Cid Highwind 7 jul 2006 11:52 (UTC) de:User Talk:Redge en:User Talk:Redge Administrator - Darth Stefan Hallo, mijn naam is Darth Stefan en ik wil me graag kandidaat stellen als administrator. Aangezien ik één van de enige bent die nog actief is, wil ik mezelf kandidaat stellen voor de rol als administrator. Ik heb de laatste tijd veel bewerkingen gemaakt en wil nog verschillende doen. Ik heb ook verschillende sjablonen gecreëerd, zoals de Forums, Welkom sjabloon etc. Ik bekijk de site elke dag en verwelkom elke bezoeker, verwijder foute info etc. Zelf ben ik al administrator op de RuneScape, WOW, MechScape en de Stellardawn, dus ik heb al wat ervaringen opgelopen. Ook heb ik een nieuwe hoofdpagina gemaakt en een nieuwe skin in verband met de nieuwe film. Ik heb ook veel ervaring met het maken van een monaco skin. Aangezien iemand mijn afbeeldingen gebruikt hebt voor de header, lijkt het me wijs om de gehele MediaWiki:Monaco.css pagina te veranderen in Gebruiker:Darth Stefan/monaco.css. Deze pagina bevat alleen een kleine aanpassing aan het menu en de pagina hoogte. --Darth Stefan 28 mei 2009 13:36 (UTC) Re: Dankje --Darth Stefan 28 mei 2009 17:00 (UTC)